love hate and orphans
by 6747
Summary: Kouta's family have been murdered and Kaede isn't responsible now a year after Kouta is released from hospital having no remaining family he is sent to an orphaned where he meets a sad little girl being bullied little does anyone know that girl is a ticking time bomb from the neglect she has suffered... can he prevent disaster: rating may change has Death note character AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well I lost my inspection for "What I'd do for you" I kind slip up on the whole walking dead writing with a huge writer block so I decide to work on this Elfen lied story for now since I am obsessed with it thou plz bear with me on the names of character in this story since their all Japanese name apart from Lucy and even then that just one of ****Kaede personality she develops ****as it seems that ****Kaede has MPD with at least 4 different personality thou two (including her real personally) die off after she taking one of those being the DNA voice that tells her to kill people(thou this only appear after a long time of abusive both physical and verbal from her peers and staff at the orphans she live at after being left to die by her parents in a field ) without any friends because she is different one day she push to far kills her tormenter and leaves thou I going to make it a little worst for her in the beginning since I am changing the story with Kouta coming into the story he have same back story but it have happen last year and he getting but into the orphan cause I having Yuka and her family having been killed in front of him as well but at their home and not on the train Kouta being forced to watch what horrible thing happen to his family meaning like he is in the anime he very protective of girls in trouble and in need of help like Kaede is with a friend there for her how will she change let find out… I do wish that you know that what I have happen to Kaede at the hands of the bully's is very close to what happen to her in the anime and mange and is not changed much apart from having Kouta brought into her life sooner (Kouta will still have memory problems)**

_Kaede's POV_

I head toward my seat

Ignoring the normal stare I get from my fellow students facing the front toward the head teacher so they less likely to try and torment me noone know what this assembly is about….. well I don't it not like anyone tell me anything even the teacher here hate me and their no escape after all it no just a school….. You may be wondering what I am going on about and why everyone hates me

Well my name is Kaede I am 9 years old and because I'm different from everyone else I have become everyone in the orphaned personally punching bag and plaything to mock basely….. I try not reacting at all it hard but it seems to help…. Not much thou

By now I'm sure you're wondering what so different about me well… my nature hair colour is pink and my eyes are a bright scarlet you may be wondering is that really all I can't believe that it…well you been right because….because

Because I have horns sticking out my head….stupid horns if it wasn't for those things…. I still have a mom and dad instead they left me to die….

Because I'm a freak… or that at least is how they and everyone else sees me even the teachers the only person who treated me kindly so far was the old teacher that found in that field left for dead but she has long since been gone

I feel a tear fill my eye think of the saddest of the old lady she had been the only one to truly care for me even know she been dead since I was 4… poor Mrs Greta

I stop the tears from falling knowing Tomoo and his two butt buddy's will never let me hear the he end of it

I see the head teacher standing up in front of the microphone waiting for everyone to finish taking their seats before shouting out in her firm commanding voice that scares just about every orphan here "sit down and be silent" instantly everyone complies even the Tomoo and his 2 butt buddy's at the other side of the room….the teacher didn't trust them to behave themselves when they are near me of course and I was blamed aswell and received the same punishment they got….. But on different days and times so they are never near me during the punishment the only times I got off is if I did't react at all and let them beat or insult me without trying to defend myself

"now I hope you all take this in cause if I have to repeat myself I will not be happy understand" she take some time to look around at everyone in front of her thought her glasses "we have an new addition to the orphans a young boy age 10 name Kouta" oh great he likely going to join Tomoo and his butt buddy's after all they are the same age… I hate being the youngest it just makes them feel like I'm weak aswell as a freak "do not bring up his family he has just been released from hospital from what happen to him… I'm sure you all hear about what happen to that poor boy's family so I want you all to treat him nicely I don't want to hear about him being bullied if I do and it is proven whoever the cuprite is will be that we don't transfer you to Anniston" I shiver everyone here has hear of Anniston….. It ever worst then this place is and that my comment on the matter and it a living hell for me…. I feel sorry for this Kouta

He is likely just like everyone else thou and he will likely hate me and cause my life to be the hell just like everyone else

" he will be here tomorrow that is all you may return to your room's" she walk out the door as everyone empty's from the large room I wait till most the other student are gone before heading out the door

But as soon as I get out I feel a pair of hand's grab onto me and force me ageist the wall with a sharp tump as my head recoils ageist the wall I gasp at the pain feeling a familiar liquid running down from my head before a hand covers my mouth and soon three pairs of hands are on me

One covering my mouth as one holds onto my right arm another two grips my left with two more one griping each of my legs as I feel my weight being lifted off the ground before the blackness take me over….

_A few minutes later Kaede's POV_

I sit up grasping the back of my head when I feel a wetness I bring my hand in front of me….. It completely red

"Well looky here the freak finally wakes up….. This be no fun if you're out for the whole thing" I look to the source of the voice…Tomoo I should have knowing I empty my face of emotion knowing damn well that it only make things worst

He walks up to me and sockets me in the gut I double over in pain but beside that I don't even flinch

"you know you're a creepy little freak right the way you show no emotion it like you're an animal but then you got the horns so I guess you are aren't you" Tomoo laughs out with his two butt buddy joining him "how you feel freaking knowing noone wants or cares for that everyone here be happier if you were dead"

I remain silent which errands me a backhand from John (one of Tomoo two goons) the stinging in my cheek from the hit still burns from the fadedness I feel "he asked you a question freak" he shouts to me clearly anger I have yet to respond

The other idiot Ruka laughs "hey maybe instead of just looking like an animal she decide she wants to act like one to" after he finishes laughing he spites on me

"Maybe we should help her with that" Tomoo grins nodding to the two

They all rush me at the same time punching pulling ripping and tugging at me for 5 long agonising minuets ….

I pant on the ground feeling the grass I weakly look to see something in their hands….. It is then I see it is… my clothes they throw the pieces into the mud and the trees

"There that better animal don't need or wear clothes bye bye freak have fun being out here with the rest of the animals" Tomoo all of them laughing then heading into the orphan thought a door I passes thought many times before

This isn't the first time they done something like after all… thank god I moved Ker (the cute little puppy I found out in the forest after being locked out for the 8th time…. Sadly that was also the first time they ripped all my clothes off before locking me out as well thou it centrally not be the last) after into my room instead of leaving him out here

I start walking using the forest as cover I don't want anyone to find me out here naked the cold wind hitting my bare skin…. I shiver and moving quicker toward my own room I always leave the window unlocked after the first time they locked me out thought that time they at least had the decent to not destroy my clothes

I spot my room quickly checking the coasted is clear before dashing to the window opening it then climbing thought before closing it behind me and locking it then doing the same to the door…..

I open my drawer to see what is left….. I still got one spare normal outfit (a button up shirt and a red skirt), my PJ's and my birthday outfit as for shoes I got my white sneakers at least they didn't destroy those as well

I dress in my PJ's before going to check under the covers of my bed….. And Ker is sleeping gently and I wonder is he dreaming what do dogs dream about…. Probably bones or catching cats

I feel a smile spread across my face and pat the little guy's head him being the best thing to ever happen to me… sometimes before I meet and started taking care of Ker… I thought about what it has been like if Mrs Greta never found me… I know I'd be dead but I wonder about everyone else's life be like

Tomoo and his two butt buddy's probably bully the others here more not that I care if they did….. The only one that really be worst off if I was never found would be little Ker….. Maybe someone else may have found him….. Somebody stronger but then again maybe he not have been found a starved….I doubted it thou he save me…not the other way round even if I do feed him half my lunch which in all honestly isn't enough for either of us but their noone else I trusted enough to tell them I'm hiding a puppy in my room

Mostly everyone hates me they likely tell a teacher and get Ker taking away or tell Tomoo and his butt buddy's… I don't even want to think what those guy's do to poor little Ker just to get to me…. That why I have to hide him at least till I get someone I can trust….. I can't just grant my trust to anyone just if they act nice to me it possibly that Tomoo will get someone to pretend to be nice to me to get something to hold over me….. It just the type of thing Tomoo does

**Well I hope you all like the first chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter not review yet plz R&R anyway on with the story anyway if you think I should up the rating for the suggest nudity plz tell me and I know that what happen in the story so far didn't happen in either the anime or mange but I can see Tomoo and his boy's doing that to her cause they are terrible people trying to get a reaction and are childish when they don't get one**

_Kaede's POV_

I see a light above me high up in the sky….I'm naked not that I care all the times Tomoo and his crew ripped my clothes of left me not caring about such thing it only make things worst

I reach out to the light… but it is too far away… to be denied the simplest of comforts even here I have no power I reach out again

This time I feel something moving out from my back I close my eye and forces on try to get the light

When I open my eye I'm shocked I can see the light getting closer and closer as if I am pulling it towards myself

I feel a wetness wash over my face and sat up as fast as I to hear little happy yelps a smile twitches at my lips as I look to Ker at my side the cause of the wetness in my dream

I wipe my face with my arm noticing that it my PJ purple shirt is now covered in dog saliva from Ker I pat the little dog head before picking him up and holding him close to me

It is then I notice how cold I feel… I can't let the nurse know they find Ker….. I have to pretend that I'm fine… not that anyone notice if I'm not

And are there are… hand prints all over my room…. Wait did Tomoo and his gang break in and make all these hand prints… no they can't have none of my stuff is missing and they never take Ker… did I make those prints

Absently I reach out to one of the prints and compare it to my hand… they match…. But how it isn't possible

It does matter I groan as I pull a cloth from under my bed and start to clean away the evidence of hand prints…. I don't want to get in trouble are all?

After that done I look to my alarm clock….. It's only 6 am when the hell did Ker wake me up

I glare at the dog in question who simply tilts his head to the side and letting his tongue hang out ….. Within a second my anger melts away and I smile down at my only friend patting his head lightly

I decide I going to get change now that I'm up anyway I don't think I get back to sleep soon even with my fever….. The hand prints creped me out….. No way am I telling anyone thou just another thing for them to call me a freak over…. Thou it is possible that Tomoo and his gang did it before I got in and just didn't see Ker… I train him to hid from anyone who not me and it dark last night when I came in so it possible I just didn't seen the hand prints… after all everyone in here hands are about the same size anyway so it just a coincidence that I happen to dream about strange arms coming out my back and reaching to grab something I was unable to without then when I woke up their was strange hand prints around my room… I'm losing my mind yeah that it cause it impossible to have extra hands I mean who blame me I'm hated cause I'm different and I got an unnatural eye and hair colour along with bone sticking out my head in the shape of horns and my one and only friend can't talk because they are not of the same species thou I guess Tomoo and his butt buddy say something like that about me… it doesn't matter I don't want people to try and be my friend….. Their all the same they all judge me for my horns before they get to know anything about me

They see me and think I'm a freak….. I guess in a way their right I mean there no other person in the world that has horns

"Maybe we should fix that" a voice calls out to me

"Who's their" I get no answer and don't see anything around me

I shrug my shoulder think maybe the voice is right but their no way I be able to do that anyway

I stand to my feet and head out the door heading to the cafeteria it opens at 7 I like getting their early means I miss getting beat up by Tomoo and his gang he not normally up till about 8 plus it mean that I get first pick of what being served

I enter the cafeteria and walk up to the counter

"Hey pink what you having today" the lunch man name Light smiles to me …. I like Light he always gives me a good breakfast and lunch to try and make up for what he silently know is happening to me at the hands of the other student and staff unlike most of the staff here he is one of the only ones that stop Tomoo and his gang from picking on me if he sees them hell one in four of the teacher call me names and join in most just turn their back and act like they did't see anything "personally I recommend staying away from the eggs today"

"Thanks Light" I smile to him "how about some rice balls and some bread"

"sure thing you know you want anything special to eat just tell me and I get it… unless its cake that only for your birthday" he smirks… he is nice to everyone apart from Tomoo and his gang Light doesn't like bully's thinks they're the scum of the earth I think it has something to do with how some bully's pushed his little sister to kill herself….. He only told me that because he thought I was going to in truth I was but he talk me out of it….. The guys obsessed with Kira thou I kind of agree with him the world be better off without some types of people

Personally I think he is Kira or something he always watches the news and writes the names of the crimes in a notebook with strange writing on it he only part time here so noone know what he does when he not here

"Here" he passes me my food….. a lot more than I am normal giving "I know your been hiding a Puppy kid you're playing with fire if you don't eat properly then you will get ill and you can't let anyone else know the teachers will have it taking to the kennel and if the little brats find it then you wish the teacher found it instead and talking about ill your got a fever again don't you" he crosses his arms "don't try and deny it your face is all red and your sweeting look I hid him for you… you need the nurse take your time going to her office since you're up half an hour before everyone else here for breakfast I hid the puppy by then " I look at him shocked at how he work it all out….. How

I huff and nod my head I can trust Light I guess he never been mean to me but I guess I never thought that he help me hid Ker I mean he can lose his job if he did but from the look on his face he will not take no as an answer

I leave the café walking slowly towards the nurse's office when a loud voice shrike out "look it the freak so how you sleep last night no doubt you got off your leash" John snarls at me as he and Tomoo walk up to me Ruka (I know I always thought it a girl's name too but that all he is called by that I know of maybe it short for something) check the hall before coming over to join his butt buddy's and they smile sadistically towards me

"Hey it faces is red maybe she likes you John" Tomoo laughs out as a look of horror crosses Johns face and Ruka looks at John and Tomoo in anger… I have no clue why maybe it cause their not picking on me and are instead insulting each other

"guys knock it off noone likes this freak and why on earth she like anyone she has to find an member of her own species to mate with" Ruka says calmly before the whole crew looks to me with evil smiles laughter playing in their eyes as they find some kind of twisted pleasure in making my life a living hell

Tomoo kicks me in my stomach hard the pain is overwhelming for all the injury's I suffered before at their hands the twisting pain is almost enough to pass out form but I not give them the satisfaction that they cause me to loss consciences it probe get them off if I did

Their just that type of people you know the kind that doesn't deserve to be alive

I curler up into a ball trying to protect my face and stomach only to have stronger kick deliver to my arms and legs

I hope they don't break anything it not be the first time but having something broken is always a pain in the ass that noone needs as the relentless attack off feet continue to attack my body numbness is all I feel apart from the sharp pain from the kicks

As I hear a sicking crack for bone breaking and the pain that shots thought my left arm like I had been shot I feel the unmistakeable tasted of copper in my mouth and the wetness that covers them red….. My own blood

Blackness threating my vision I can only think of Light and Ker Light the lunch guy who always cared propyl hiding Ker now and then to Ker…. I hope he will miss me up I am dead but at the same time don't want him to remember me to feel the pain that I'm no longer their as the kicks intensify even more and my arms fall weakly away from my body

The next kick causing me to roll over a few times then laid on my back the assault blood see I'm pretty sure I hear a few more cracks then see the butt buddy gang all howling and laughing at me on the floor below them helpless and at their mercer after all they be able to do anything to me now I'm too weak to react to defend myself from their attacks it propyl getting them off

Then I hear another set of footsteps….. Just great another set of feet to attack me

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TO THAT POOR GIRL" I hear a voice shout out in anger

**Hi hope you like me throwing death note into the mix **** but with a twist it is as if Light didn't die at the hands of Near from his trap it when Mikael didn't blow away Lights plan and everything when his way he is still L but is now no longer knowing as the second L he has taking control of Whammy House and is using it to train the next Kira instead of L he has basically became law he send scouts to look into orphans and of course he be personally interested in a Girl who has horns pink hair and eyes but she not know him as she so isolated **


End file.
